The Union of Indigent People is a community self-help program designed to deal with the problems and needs of New Haven's indigent alcoholic men. Its objectives include (1) offering emergency intake and referral services for these clients; (2) providing individual and group counseling to them in such a way as to develop patterns of sobriety and self-reliance; (3) placing as many as are capable of maintaining a job in appropriate short-term and permanent employment situations; (4) furthering the development of institutional cooperation between agencies currently providing services to alcoholics in New Haven; (5) recognizing and assisting poor families in which alcoholism is a contributing factor in the cycle of poverty, and (6) hiring and training new staff in conjunction with the program's counseling and group work efforts.